sackman101101101fandomcom-20200214-history
Sackman
Sackman101 or just Sackman is a youtuber who makes plush videos, vlogs, gaming videos, and reacting videos. Sackman is a 14 year old youtuber who first posted on Feb 20th 2015. He is mostly known for vlogs and plush videos, but he has not done a lot of vlogs recently. Sackman is his youtube name and his real name is Kyle Jacob Roering. This was revealed in a QNA. Sackman makes videos with his friends Dalton and Gage. Sackman voices most of the characters due to his friends not being able to record he needs characters to play in solo plush videos. He has stated in a live stream that If they were to ever move there would be less characters so he voices "most" character. Most noted roles are: * Mini Kyle * Frog * Newton * Miles * Mike * Dave In March 2017 Sackman dyed his hair blue. His reason was because his favorite color is blue. Fun Facts! * As of March 9th 2017 Sackman has blue hair. And as of June 27 2017 it has faded away. * Sackman's birthday is Feb 28th 2003 making him 15 in Feb 2018. * Sackman's made up arch-nemesis is named Mansack. * Sackman has done a few collaborations including Mr. Plusher and Aaron Shadow Blade. * Sackman's favorite colors are blue and green. * Sackman's favorite drink is sweet tea. * Sackman claimed to have done a back flip, but it was a backwards roll. * An old ongoing joke is when Sackman littered. * Sackman stated that he cleans up the yard when done filming a messy video. * Sackman used to flip tables in old vlogs as a joke. It has been brought back in SMP Movie The Loan, Mike's Big Mess, and Bryan's Birthday! * Sackman doesn't like white chocolate. * Sackman found the Chef Alf plush in his garage while setting up a garage sale. * Sackman is single as of September 2017 :( * Sackman is the only one of the cast with dyed hair. (Now Faded Out) * A new cast member might join Sackman in 2017. * Sackman has an Xbox One, a laptop, and a phone. * Sackman got his own phone for Christmas in 2016. * Sackman is the oldest cast member at 14 years old. * Mansack is just Sackman with the words switched. * Sackman played the role of Santa in the 2015 Christmas special. * Sackman doesn't own Otis, his grandpa does, but Otis visited while his grandpa was away. * Sackman plays the most characters in the SMP Movies. * SMP stands for SackMan Plush. * Sackman got the idea SMP Movie from SuperMarioLogan. * Sackman's room is messy because he is constantly making messes during videos. * Sackman almost had his brothers room at first but switched. * Sackman's bedroom has changed designs twice. The first change he rearranged everything then a few months later he switched it back. * Sackman lost an old plush in 2013 in the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee which was a mouse named Mousekin. * Sackman rarely chews gum. * Sackman states it doesn't bother him when people hate on him. * Sackman has accounts for Instagram, twitter, Facebook, snapchat, pintrest, vine, twitch, Reddit. PSN, and for Xbox * Sackman likes spinach. * Sackman's least favorite color is gray. * Sackman's favorite game (April 2017) is Fallout 4. * Sackman has had 7 worlds corrupted on Minecraft ps3. * Sackman had a video about a Bean Boozled challenge that was deleted. * Sackman loves taking fan ideas. * Sackman wants to hit 2,000 subs before the end of June. * Sackman hit 1,000 subscribers on Valentine's Day. (Feb, 14, 2016) * Sackman also owns a channel called ItzKryptorHD. Category:Male Characters Variants * Mansack * Beautiful Sackman * Explorer Sackman Category:Youtubers Category:Kids Category:Characters That Wear Clothes Category:Real People Category:Sackman's Family Category:Characters Category:Teenagers